Ink
by diabolikal rapture
Summary: Greg wakes up after a night of drinking with the boys to find himself in a load of pain, and the butt of office conversation. What happened that night, and why was his rear end in so much pain?
1. Butt of the joke

**Title: **Ink

**Author:** Diabolikal Rapture / Britt

**Summary: **Greg wakes up after a night of drinking with the boys to find himself in a load of pain, and the butt of office conversation. What happened that night, and why was his rear end in so much pain?

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me. Just the storyline. And Greg on his nights off.

**A/N: **Greg's ass and alcohol. What more could you want from a fic? Lmao. A little idea that sprung to mind earlyone morning. Don't know why really, or when it exactly happened. Still have to finish Does He Ever Get The Girl, but needed to get this idea out of the way. I didn't know what to call it, was listening to Finch at the time, so that's why it's called Ink. Hope at least someone likes it, so I can get inspired to finish this, lmao!

**

* * *

**

**Ink**

_1. Butt of the joke_

* * *

Greg snored peacefully as he slept on top of the covers of his bed. He stirred, and rolled onto his back, only to be startled awake by a sharp pain radiating from his behind. He quickly sat up, only aggravating the area more with the added weight and pressure. He slid from the bed, steadying himself against the wall as his head spun and the effects of his hang over fully kicked in. His mind was quickly transferred away from the pain in his rear end as he realized that his shirt started withing 30 minutes, and he still needed to clean himself up from the night before. He headed towards the shower as he began to wonder, what exactly did happen the night before? He shrugged it off, realizing that he couldn't remember a thing, and felt content knowing that his memory usually returned to him in flashes as his hang over faded. 

------------------------------

Greg left the locker room, convincing himself that he was now fine to work. But he was far from it. He made his way through the office, blindly hoping that no one would take any notice of the sunglasses he still adorned in the brightly lit office. His hang over hadn't left him, it was still in full swing, and he was feeling it, badly. _At least I can see straight now, no more spinning world for me_...He returned to his familiar workspace and realized just how much work he needed to complete. Pain throbbed in his head, almost in a response to the work that was set before him. He winced with pain as he attempted to massage his temples. But it didn't help. He was in need of some serious pain killing medication, or some kind of miracle hang over cure. The throbbing in his head could soon be heard in his ears. And every minute sound registered much loudly than it truly was. He needed a cure, and he needed it now.

He headed towards the break room, towards his secret stash of his favorite coffee. He quickly made himself a fresh cup, and moved to take a seat. He settled into the chair but immediately shot back up as a bolt of pain shot throughout his ass.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, forgetting about the slight pain he'd experienced after he'd woken up that morning. _What the hell did I do?_

He attempted to gently lower himself down into the chair once more, but the pain was unbearable. He sighed, realizing that he couldn't sit at all. He moved towards the closest wall and leant his back against it, tipping his head back as he stared up at the roof. He began to wonder exactly what he'd gotten up to the night before.

"How you feeling man?" Warrick asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Great." Greg replied sarcastically.

"Yeah? Everything feeling okay?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He wondered how much Greg remembered of last night. He figured that he didn't remember much, otherwise Greg's mood would be a hell of a lot worse than it was now.

"Besides the throbbing headache, the urge to hurl at any moment and the..." Greg trailed off, realizing that it wasn't a good idea to let his colleague know about the pain he was currently feeling in his rear. And it was better to keep it to himself, at least until he knew exactly why he was in so much pain.

"And the what?"

"Nothing. I've gotta get back to work." Greg said dismissivley as he hurried out of the room. As much as he wanted to know what happened last night, he could do without Warrick's interrogation.

Nick passed Greg in the corridor and couldn't help but let out a brief chuckle at the sight of his clearly hung over co-worker. He nudged him in the shoulder as they passed each other, before joining Warrick in the break room.

"You seen Greg?" Nick asked as he grabbed an apple and took a seat beside Warrick.

"Yes...yes I did." He replied as he chuckled. "Seems like he has no idea. We gonna fill him in, or wait for him to discover it for himself?"

"I think we should wait. Let him sit on it for a while." Nick replied, before realizing the irony in his words.

They both let out a laugh. No one else knew what had happened, not even Greg. They had great material to use against him, and even better stuff to spread around the lab. Greg wouldn't know what had hit him.

------------------------------

Nick poked his head in to check on Greg. He and Warrick had already spread all kinds of rumours around the lab, all relating to his rear end. Everyone knew about it, from the secretaries working the phones at LVPD, to Doc Robbins and even Grissom. The amusing thing was, no one knew exactly what was wrong with Greg, and so dozens of theories had been floating around the lab. One such theoryincluded an arrest and an overnight stay in prisonfor poor little Greg, who was forced to share a cell with an inmate known only as Fluffy. He shook his head. As harsh as it all was, he couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Greg had been owned. And he'd brought it all upon himself.

"Hey man, do you want one of those donut thingoes to sit on? Y'know the ones with the hole in the middle, to help eleviate the pain..." Nick said with a massive grin on his face.

"How did...what's...what did you do?" Greg asked, a million questions running through his mind.

"It wasn't anything I did Greggo, it was all you." He replied with a chuckle, leaving his co-worker alone to process what he'd just said. This really was a lot more fun than he'd ever planned. And seeing Greg so lost and unknowing made it all the more enjoyable.

Greg remained on his own, wondering what the hell was going on. He'd already received dozens of weird looks from his co-workers, even those that he didn't speak to. His closer colleagues had been saying weird things to him, all concerning or alluding to his rear end, and the pain he was currently suffering. But how did they all know it? Nick seemed pretty smug, he was more than likely at the helm of it all, and aided by no one else but Warrick. What did happen that night? He needed to find out, and he needed to know what exactly was wrong with him, so that he could put an end to being the butt of everyone's jokes. He groaned at himself.

* * *

What happened that night? And why is his ass so damn sore? These questions and more, are answered in the next chapter of this story, next week, on sick sad world! 

Couldn't help it...gotta heart Daria. Lemme know what y'all thought about it. It's a little less, actually, a whole lot less funnier than I wanted it to be. But what can ya do? Anyways, if you wanna find out what happened, review/ **Britt**


	2. Pain in the ass

* * *

**Ink**

_2. Pain in the ass_

* * *

Greg poured himself a cup of his favorite coffee, making sure that his hang over was now long gone. He was feeling a whole lot better. No more dizzy spells, no more urges to hurl, everything was back to normal. He began to remember things from his night out. His memories had returned just as his hang over had disappeared. He remembered going on the boys night out with Warrick and Nick, hanging out at a sports bar somewhere on the strip. He remembered the round after round of beers, becoming less and less sober as the night continued. And then he remembered leaving..._but where to? _The last thing he remembered in great detail was the joke he had made as the three of them had passed a table of Elvis impersonators. The joke that almost had them in an all out bar brawl, but some how Nick and Warrick had managed to get Greg outside before the fight had gotten underway. After that there was nothing but a blank space in his mind. He sighed. It'd come back to him soon. _Until that happens I'll just..._

"Owwww!" He yelped out in pain as he took a seat in front of the television. He'd forgotten about that problem.

He stood, wondering what he should do. He could see a doctor, get a professional opinion and find exactly what was wrong with him. _I'll take a look at it first. I've reached my embarrassment quota for the next month already. _He slowly wandered into the bathroom, deciding that he might as well take a look himself, and see if he could cure the problem himself. Greg stared at his reflection as he mentally prepared himself for anything that he might find. But really, he had no idea what to expect. He hadn't really had the chance to think about it, he'd been too drunk, too hung over or too busy to. _Ah well, here goes. _Greg stared at his reflection as he mentally prepared himself for anything that he might find. But really, he had no idea what to expect. He hadn't really had the chance to think about it, he'd been too drunk, too hung over or too busy to. _Ah well, here goes. _He pulled his shirt over his head, un-fastened his belt buckle and removed his pants. The garments formed a small pile on the floor, as he found himself staring at his reflection once more. He couldn't help but hesitate as a hint of fear crept into his thoughts. He tried to convince himself that it would be fine, but still, he hesitated.

Finally he sighed and shut his eyes as he gripped the waistband of his underwear. He slowly began to lower them, before growing annoyed by his faltering. _This isn't a striptease_...He sighed as he quickly yanked down his underwear. He now stood stark naked in his bathroom, but for once in his life he was feeling completely threatened. He slowly turned, his back now reflecting in the mirror. He then slowly turned his head over his shoulder to look at the reflection of his backside. A hint of vibrant color on his quite pale behind hit him hard with realization.

"Oh God!" He gasped as he stared at the image before him. "No!" He exclaimed as he tried to crane his head further over his shoulder to view his own behind, not trusting what the mirror was showing him. He continuously looked between his bare skin and the mirror, making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Why didn't they stop...?" He began to ask himself as his thoughts overwhelmed him, and the memory soon returned to him...

The three drunken buddies had somehow wandered down the strip to one of the seedier areas, ridden with sleazy strip clubs and the occasional tattoo parlor. They then somehow managed to enter the said tattoo parlor, where they were met by a large man sporting several different tattoos and piercings across his face and bare arms. Nick and Warrick had pushed him forward, convincing him to get something done. The larger man had led him into a curtained area, and instructed him to take a seat on what appeared to be an old dentist chair. There his drunken self had flicked through page after page of tattoos, before the larger man had suggested a tattoo perfect for the younger and much smaller man. Greg had agreed, and neither Nick or Warrick were there to dissuade him. He was on his own. The sound of the needle rang out in his ears, jolting him back to his bathroom.His so-called buddies hadn't stopped him. They'd encouraged him and they didn't even stick around to hold his hand throughout the pain. He shook his head. He couldn't believed that they'd just stood by while he'd done something to his body while under the influence of alcohol. _How the hell am I going to explain this to mom?_ He moved closer to the mirror now, as he realized that the perfectly shaped heart, filled with red and outlined neatly in black had something written within its borders. Again he moved a little closer, reducing the inches between his bare skin and the mirror. There within the pool of red lay one simple word inscribed in black, cursive letters...araS. Greg's eyes widened as he realized the image was reversed and he now had the name of a co-worker tattooed permanently onto one of his ass cheeks.

How was he going to explain that? Sure he'd had a crush on her, but that'd all but passed, why had it been the name he'd gotten tattooed into the heart? He concluded that it must have been the first name he had thought of. _Thank God I don't have Grissom's name tattooed across my ass_. He chuckled to himself. He really couldn't let himself get bogged down by the negatives, he wasn't like that. Somehow he still managed to see the funny side of it. But still, he wasn't going to forgive Warrick and Nick any time soon.

**------------------------------**

Greg headed into work, strangely feeling comforted knowing that it was a tattoo on his behind, rather than anything else. Being aware of the beautiful little heart with Sara's name plastered across it was a lot better than having some kind of weird disease. He headed towards the locker room, although he dreaded the thought of running into Nick or Warrick, or the two of them at the same time. He really wasn't in the mood for anything they had to say. He did what he had to do before quickly making his way out of the locker room, just as Nick and Warrick passed him in the corridor. He continued to walk towards his lab, completely ignoring his two drinking buddies. Warrick scoffed as Greg passed them without saying a word.

"He found it." Nick said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He frowned. He didn't think Greg would take it so hard...but with that being said, he could understand Greg's mood. He and Warrick weren't the ones with something tattooed onto them for the rest of their lives.

"Looks that way."

"I wonder what it's of..." Nick trailed off as the two of them continued down the corridor. They didn't follow their friend behind the curtain, they didn't give him any advice about what to get. And now they had no idea what Greg had had tattooed onto himself. Afterwards he was whining to much to tell them anything, and they were more than certain that he himself really didn't have that much of an idea of what was on his own ass.

"Don't worry about it man. We'll find out." Warrick replied with a smirk. They'd find out before the day was through, he was damn sure of it.

------------------------------

Greg eased himself into his chair. He began to wonder why Warrick and Nick had remained quiet in the corridor, why they hadn't made any kind of comment about the tattoo. They'd simply let him go without any remark. He shrugged. _They're probably waiting until they have an audience_...He found that his behind wasn't hurting him as much anymore, and became thankful that he'd been out of it when it had happened. He sat with an open file in front of him, making it appear as though he was working. Truth was, there wasn't really any work for him now. He'd completed the tests he'd been asked to run, and other tests were still being processed, so he couldn't do anything but sit around and wait.

He'd made it so far through the day without hearing any kind of gossip about himself, and his increasingly popular derrière. _Maybe that's coz you've barely spoken to anyone all day_...He hadn't really spent time with another human being at all during this shift. He'd only briefly spoken to Grissom. He'd only seen Nick and Warrick in the corridor, and hadn't seen Sara or Catherine at all. But there he was in his office, sitting by himself, a recluse of sorts. And all because of his two colleagues. Almost on cue the two culprits became visible at the doorway. They both stood there in silence, watching Greg. Warrick cleared his throat, prompting Nick to move closer to Greg. _Here we go..._

"We uh, take it that you found the tattoo?" Nick asked, feeling uncomfortable within Greg's lab.

Greg simply nodded as he remained in his seat, eyeing them suspiciously. They were up to something, and he knew it. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"How's that going for you?" Nick asked. This time he felt completely stupid, asking questions like this when really they'd only come for one thing. He was beginning to feel pretty terrible about it all, and seeing Greg in such a silent state was unnerving.

Greg felt as though he was almost under interrogation, and he could see straight past Nick. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding a little harsh and angrier than he meant. He looked between them again, waiting for a reply. He didn't have much patience with them, and he could tell they were sidestepping whatever it was they'd come to ask him. Nick looked back at Warrick, now prompting him to make his way further into the lab. Warrick stepped forward, it was his turn to ask the questions now.

"First...we're sorry man. We didn't mean..." He began, but stopped as Greg's eyes narrowed at him. "We just wanted to check out the damage." Warrick said quickly. He didn't like the idea of asking his fellow co-worker, especially a male, such a question. But he was curious. And so was Nick.

------------------------------

Greg didn't know how they'd managed to convince him to do this. But all the promises and oaths Nick and Warrick had taken had somehow persuaded him to let them see the tattoo that they were responsible for. At least then, maybe they'd fully understand his anger, and they'd realize that _it is _a tattoo, it is a permanent thing. He surveyed the locker room, checking once more that they were on their own. They'd moved to the corner furthest from the door, furthest away from any other person who might discover him with his pants down. Convinced that they were alone, Greg unfastened his belt, and with one swift motion dropped his pants and underwear to the ground.

"It's pretty." Nick chuckled as he saw the red heart tattoo, trying to keep his laughter to a minimal. Warrick, on the other hand, let out his laughter, causing Greg to grab for his pants and end their entertainment.

"Hey hey man, we're sorry okay? Just..what does it say?" Warrick said as he held in the laughter and got a little closer to Greg. He leaned in a little as he inspected the tattoo, slowly recognizing the name written within the decent sized heart. Nick must have read it at the same time, as they both let out another laugh. Their laughter soon died down as they realized just how upset this had made Greg. Sure they knew he'd been harboring something for Sara, but now it was inked onto his ass for the world to see. They couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

------------------------------

Catherine muttered to herself as she made her way to the locker room, intent on finding where the boys had disappeared to right in the middle of a case. She entered the room and stopped dead in her tracks. An expression of surprise plastered across her face. It soon morphed into a smirk of amusement at the sight before her. Greg was slightly bent over, facing towards her though he didn't notice her. His pants pooled around his ankles, while Warrick and Nick stood no more than a meter behind him, expecting his behind.

"I'll just leave you boys to it...whatever it is that you're doing." She said as she continued to smirk.

"Cath, we can expl..." Warrick began as he and Nick backed away from Greg, placing a little more distance between themselves and his naked rear.

"Hey, whatever you're into...it's none of my business." She couldn't help but grin as she turned and hurried out of the locker room. She cursed herself for not carrying around a video camera with her. But still, those images weren't going to leave her mind any time soon, and she was more than certain that the guys wouldn't forget it either. She now had perfect blackmail material, and she wouldn't be afraid to use it.

"This is bad...this is real bad." Warrick muttered to himself as he paced from one end of the locker room to the other. Greg couldn't help but laugh.

"Could've been worse...It could've been Grissom." Nick said, wondering what Grissom's reaction to such a sight would have been.

"Or Sara." Greg said with a sigh as he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He would've died if it had of been her. Dead with his pants around his ankles...he could only imagine the department gossip then. He realized that he didn't mind Catherine finding them in such a position. There was enough gossip going around about him already. Catherine walking in on the three of them was really only going to be bad for Nick and Warrick. He couldn't help but let out another chuckle. So karma had come full circle, and was now biting his two co-workers on their ass', instead of his.

------------------------------

Nick entered the break room, still paranoid about the gossip that would more than likely spread throughout the lab at any moment. He stopped in his tracks as he found Catherine and Sara sitting at the tabele, both laughing harder than he'd ever seen the two of them laugh. _Five guesses as to what they're laughing at...I'd only need one._ Catherine turned to see him, just as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She still had an amused look on her face. He felt the sudden urge to explain everything. He didn't need her, or Sara spreading gossip around without hearing the full story first.

"Hey, look. I can explain it all okay? Me and Warrick were just looking at Greg's tattoo which just happened to be on his ass. And then you came in when we were all in awkward positions, assuming things about us. But we're all grown men. I don't normally do that sort of thing. It was harmless." He said, feeling quite calm and confident with his words.

Sara just stared at him in complete confusion, and a in a little shock._ What the hell? _She finally processed what he'd just said, about looking at Greg's butt to see his tattoo, and pictured Nick, Warrick and Greg in a very compromising position. She began to laugh, as Catherine became a victim to a fit of laughter.She couldn't help but laugh at Nick. He'd really put his foot in it, and she knew that it couldn't have been any funnier if she had told Sara herself. Nick doing it himself was that much more hilarious. Sara looked between Catherine and Nick. His face had turned the deepest shade of red. Flustered, he turned and quickly exitted the room.

"Catherine...what just happened?" Sara asked as she stopped laughing, amused by Nick, though she was a little confused.

Catherine explained the entire situation, and before long, the department was buzzing with the new developments concerning Greg, his rear, and two male colleagues.

------------------------------

"So, do you do that often? Or was this your first time?" Sara asked, enjoying this a little more than she probably should be. She thought of Warrick as such a 'lady's man', Nick too. The thought of the two of them checking out Greg's ass, it was more than amusing. She just hated that she hadn't been with Catherine when she'd discovered the three of them.

"Ha ha, very funny." Warrick returned. He knew he deserved it. He owed Greg, and made sure that he stuck to the promise both he and Nick had taken. Sara would never know about her name being on Greg's ass, not unless he showed her himself. But as if that was going to happen.

Sara's laughter was broken as Nick and Catherine entered the break room, followed closely by Grissom, and soon by Greg. It had been a while since they had all sat together in the break room, discussing something other than a case. Each of them took their jabs at both Nick and Warrick. Even Grissom had something to say, while Greg sat on the couch and watched. He couldn't help but worry about Nick and Warrick, and whether or not they'd stick to their promise. Those thoughts soon left him as he joined in with the jokes.

"I never thought my butt would be this popular." He said, realizing just how popular it had become over the past couple of days.

"So, when are we going to get to see this tattoo, huh Greg?" Catherine asked as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't like that the boys had gotten to see it, and she hadn't. Sara felt the same way.

"Get me drunk enough, and maybe I will..." He trailed off, knowing that there was no way in hell that he'd show her. Or Sara. And knowing his luck, if he was drunk, and around Catherine, he'd some how end up at the same tattoo parlor with her name in its own heart on his other cheek. They all continued to joke as shift ended, and Greg began to think of the perfect ways to get Nick and Warrick back. _I'll get them, one day, when they least expect it_.

* * *

Greg naked in the bathroom checking out his own ass...let's all take a moment to visualize that...haha. Monster chapter. Almost split it into two chapters, but didn't wanna be 'evil' again, lmao. Thank y'all for reviewing and enjoying this fic. So, what'd y'all think of this chapter? I hope I ended it ok and met your expectations etc. Kelly and Kam, thanks for your reviews!You guessed it lemonjelly! Was it what you were thinking Jazz-Skywalker? Labrat-Speedy, I tried to get Warrick and Nick back a little, but maybe sometime soon I'll give Greg his revenge and Warrick and Nick will end up blind drunk and confused the next day. Kate K I think Nick and Warrick werea littlehard on him about the Ecklie stuff and all, but still just kinda older brotherly. Greg needs more screentime though. Thanks again for reading this y'all./ **Britt**


	3. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

* * *

**Ink**

_3. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_

* * *

It'd only been three days since he'd decided to take some kind of revenge on Nick and Warrick, and already he was growing restless. Revenge...it would be sweet, and it would make everything that he had gone through worth it. Greg was always a prankster, he had more than just a few tricks up his sleeve. But what he needed now was something much more elaborate than any small time prank. He needed something big, something that would cause Warrick and Nick to regret ever wronging the one and only Greg Sanders. Sure he had a sense of humor, but the permanent heart upon his rear, the painful heart that he'd need to endure further pain to remove, was beyond funny. He pulled into his usual parking space and headed towards the lab. 

For the past few days, hour after hour had been spent searching for the perfect punishment. There were so many possibilities, each as enticing as the last. As he reached the locker room he decided upon one particular possibility that would be both humiliating and embarrassing, and even possibly painful, although more in a figurative kind of way. It took almost all of his strength to keep himself from bursting out into an evil laugh as he concocted his evil plan.

Hours passed as his plan become more and more elaborate. He entered the break room to find Catherine and Sara. At that moment he realized that the two women before him would be the perfect accomplices to help him exact his revenge. But how would he entice them over to the dark side? Would they come willingly, or would he have to pass them a little bribe? He frowned. He knew exactly what they would want. Catherine had been pestering him with question after question, continuously asking him if she could see his tattoo. Thankfully she'd given it a rest today.

"Hey Greg..." Catherine trailed off.

_Dammit I spoke too soon!_ "Yes Catherine..." He replied mimicking her.

"When are you going to show me that tattoo of yours?" She asked, soundingexactly like a small child who was pleading to go onto an amusement ride at a carnival.

"Greg it's been days," Sara chimed in. She, like Catherine, wanted to see the tattoo. They really only wanted to see it because the boys had already, although looking at Greg's behind might not be all that bad.

He decided that this was the perfect moment to ask them to help him carry out his revenge. "Well, maybethis is your lucky day..." He watched as a grin crossed Catherine's face, "but you have to do something for me..." Her grin quickly disappeared.

"This isn't a 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' kind of thing is it?" Sara asked.

"No. Well...if you want it to be." Greg replied. He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked between them. Neither of the women were impressed, so he decided to continue with his little proposition. As much as he hated the idea of showing Sara the tattoo, he really didn't feel that embarrassment affected him as much as it used to. If he needed to show her it to secure his revenge, then so be it. Soon the tattoo would be removed, and he could only hope that she'd selectively decide to removeitfrom her memory as well. "You don't need me to remind you of what's happened to me in the past week, so I'll skip all the details and get straight to it...I was hoping you'd both help me out..." He trailed off, not giving too much away.

"Revenge!" Catherine grinned. Warrick and Nick had been so cruel to Greg. Sure it was a little joke, but it had gone way farther than that. She'd been working with the boys for years, this was her chance to get them back for all the little things they'd done to annoy her.

"I'm in." Sara said with a nod. Whatever Greg was planning, it was going to be good. She'd love to see Nick in an embarrassing situation. It'd be classic blackmail material to use one day.

"Just make sureyou're gonna get them good." Catherine said as she stood to leave the break room. Greg nodded as he stood to follow her out.

"Okay. Do you want to come over to my place, and I can tell you what I have in mind?"

"Sure, and then you can show us your behind." Catherine smirked as she realized she had rhymed with Greg. The three of them dispersed throughout the lab, each looking forward to the upcoming meeting.

------------------------------

Greg wrapped a towel around himself as he stepped out of the shower. He'd tried, once again, to wash away the tattoo, his last desperate attempt to remove it before he'd have to show it to Sara. He sighed as he dried himself and quickly dressed. He made his way to the couch and waited. He already had an elaborate story prepared, detailing exactly why it was Sara's name upon his ass, and not Catherine's, or anyone else's. He'd resisted buying stripper pants, the kind that were held together by velcro at the sides. He could've done a little strip tease at the same time. But he resisted.

Right on time, a knock sounded at the door. He invited them in and directed them to the couch. He felt a little strange letting two women into his house, so that he could show them his behind. He was feeling a little dirty, but he had to admit that it was amusing. They sat down as he stood before them, wondering whether he should get it over with now, or wait until later.

"So..." Sara trailed off as she broke the silence.

"Are we gonna see this thing or what?" Catherine asked, growing a little impatient.

"Uh huh, sure. I'm just preparing myself..." He said as he convinced himself that he wouldn't be embarrassed. It was just a little tattoo. Both of them watched him with amused smiles on their faces. He turned around, his back towards them. In one swift motion he removed his pants and underwear, revealing his ass to them in all its glory. Catherine was the first to break out in laughter, though Sara wasn't close behind. He waited patiently as the laughter died down, and the two women realized that there was something written within the pretty little red heart.

"What does it..." Catherine began as she stood from the couch and made her way to get herself a better view. Now she understood why Warrick and Nick had been so close to his ass. Sara moved to Catherine's side as she focused her eyes upon the four familiar letters that made up her own name. The three had fallen into a weird silence, and Greg was beginning to get cold. He pulled up his pants, well aware that both women had read the name written in black ink. He turned to find Catherine's back towards him, her shoulders moving as she tried to keep herself from laughing. He focused upon Sara, whose face was almost as red as his tattoo.

Greg felt horrible. It was bad enough for him, but now Sara was probably more embarrassed than he had ever been, seeing her name upon her co-worker's behind. She remained silent, as though she was in a state of shock. She took a seat on the couch as Catherine finally let it all out. She sat beside Sara as she clutched her sides. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, and she never thought that Sara would be the source of it. She soon began to quieten down as she realized how embarrassed her two colleagues were, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized with a sigh.

Sara finally snapped out of it, and shock soon turned to a little anger. She focused her eyes on Greg. "Why is my name tattooed onto your ass?"

"I can explain..." Greg let out quickly. Really he didn't have a truthful explanation because he couldn't remember the full details from that night. That, and he didn't want to admit to her that he'd had a crush on her, although she more than likely knew about it. He decided to give up on his elaborate story. "I can barely remember anything that happened. I remember going into the tattoo parlor, and coming out of it. I didn't even choose the tattoo. I can't really say why it's your name and not someone elses, because I don't remember."

"But Warrick and Nick would..." Catherine added her own thoughts. Those two were sober enough to know what they were doing, so she just assumed that they'd been the ones to suggest Sara.

Sara's gaze narrowed. Greg didn't explain anything, and if Warrick and Nick were the ones behind the tattoo...

"I'm getting it removed on the weekend." Greg said a little sheepishly as he looked at the ground. "And no one knows about it, no one else but Warrick and Nick."

"We need to get them back." Sara almost growled. Like Catherine she simply assumed that the tattoo was completely Nick and Warrick's creation, leaving Greg as the completely innocent victim. She wanted revenge, not just for Greg, but for her own name.

Greg couldn't help but grin. He'd gotten himself out of a hole that he could've been stuck in for years. He relaxed a little. Now that he'd gotten that out of the way they could get down to the details of his plan.

------------------------------

Greg waved them off as Sara and Catherine left. The plan was set. He was going to get his revenge, and soon. He couldn't have been prouder of himself, or the plan. Both women had added their own ideas, making it something that even he was beginning to think was a little to cruel for Warrick and Nick. But he shrugged it off. _That's what happens when you mess with Greg_...He went back into his apartment as he looked down at the note pad they'd all scribbled on. This was going to make anyone who'd witness this to think twice before messing with him, and the girls for that matter. It was going to be good. He threw his head back and finally let out the evil laugh he'd been suppressing all day. _Three cheers for sweet revenge!_

* * *

Thanks for the great response! Lemonjelly, thanks for putting it on your C2! I'm honored! Starsa, I thought for a while about how Sara would find out, hope I did it some kind of justice. Kam I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Monkee Girl I'm glad I brightened your day : ) Wildcherry32 and alwayswrite 05, glad you liked it! And happy to give you that mental image. CSIslave I'll join you with your dreamy sigh...Now if they'd only show us Greg's ass our lives could be complete. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, hope you liked it. Chapter title taken from My Chemical Romance thanks to my roomie's obsession. Time for Greg's revenge. I hope I'll do this some kind of justice. If y'all want me to continue, you know what to do ; ) Reviews are rad/ **Britt**


	4. Give 'Em Hell Kid

El Gringo Loco : I couldn't have said it better myself!

alwayswrite05, Labrat-Speedy, Musicluvr325, daily, Nicole 101, CSI Obsesser, glad y'all are enjoying it, hope you like the revenge!

icklebitodd : Aren't I just evil? I was gonna post a massive chapter with revenge and all, problem was I had no idea what it was that Greg was gonna do to them. But now I do, and I hope you like it : )

CSIslave : Glad you loved it! Haha! That totally reminds me of a pin one of my buddy's wears all the time! It's all 'while you were staring at my butt..I farted'. The hilarity...

Thanks so much for the great response, y'all are rad. Well, here it is. I seriously had no idea where to go with this, but finally decided on this little piece of revenge. I hope it gives Greg the justice he deserves. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ink**

_4. Give 'Em Hell Kid_

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later Greg, Catherine and Sara sat around the table, each glancing at each other as Grissom stood at the head of the table. He frowned as he watched them. As he often did, he felt like he was missing out on something. He shrugged it off. Whatever they were up to, it didn't concern him. He quickly dismissed them all without any assignments before returning to his office. They all sighed. It was going to be a slow night. No cases meant no work, and work would have been the only thing keeping them sane that night. It just happened to be Warrick and Nick's night off, setting up the perfect time to put their plan into action. Working graveyard shift was going to work to their advantage, but it was also to their disadvantage. All they could do was sit back and wait until the time came for Greg's revenge. To get everything in motion, at least half a dozen people had been let in on the plan, and every one of them had used their own ties and hook ups to get everything ready.

"So everything's ready?" Greg asked as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Uh huh," Sara said as she nodded.

"You've gotta stop thinking about it. Everything's ready, everything's going to go smoothly. Just forget about it!" Catherine exclaimed. Greg's state was already starting to annoy her. They each dispersed into different areas of the lab, distancing themselves from one another in an attempt to keep their minds off of their impending plans. Greg couldn't have been more nervous at that point. He was feeling a little reluctant, doubting whether or not the boys really deserved what they had in mind. He sat down at his computer and tried to occupy himself with thoughts other than his revenge. _It's going to be a long night..._

----------------------

Nick and Warrick took a seat at the bar and ordered a round. The night was young, and they intended on riding it out into the early hours of the morning. It'd been a while since they'd had a night off like this, and even longer since they'd allowed themselves to get completely wasted like the good old days.

"You really think Greg isn't a threat to us anymore?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nope. If he was gonna pull something on us, he would've done it by now. I don't think he's got the balls to try anything on us anyways." Warrick returned.

Nick chuckled. He sure as hell hoped that Warrick was right. He couldn't help but take an occasional glance around the bar, making sure that Greg wasn't hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to try something.

"Man, relax." Warrick said trying to calm his friend down. He knew they had nothing to worry about.

Nick nodded. He soon relaxed after a few more rounds, and within hours neither of them had any trace of thoughts concerning Greg, or anything he might try to do to them. Round after round, they became more and more intoxicated. The bartender gave them their last round before cutting them off.

"C'mon man, the night is still young!" Warrick slurred as he grabbed the beer.

"Yeah, it's only..." Nick trailed off as he tried to read the face of his watch.

"It's 4am fellas, and you've had more than enough." The bartender replied.

The bartender disappeared. Nick and Warrick remained in silence, defeated. They couldn't argue with the guy. After all, they could easily just leave and find another bar after they finished their last beer.

----------------------

"Hey," Catherine said as she stuck her head into the break room where Greg had managed to remain for the past few hours. He seemed as though he had fallen asleep, but she had news that'd really wake him up. "Guess what?"

He sat upright, knowing exactly what this meant. He grinned, "We're on?"

"Yup. Everything's ready, we're just waiting for the final preparations." She replied, realizing just how strange it all sounded. What were they doing? Preparing to launch a nuke attack on an enemy nation? She shook her head as she followed Greg out to find Sara.

----------------------

"Hey," Nick said as he hit Warrick and signaled towards the door. Two women entered and took a seat a few meters away from them at the other end of the bar. They'd been waiting all night for women to talk to. Their night so far had been fruitless, but with the added confidence of the alcohol, both men were filled with much needed confidence. They grabbed their beers and moved a little closer to the women, flashing them with their finest smiles and dashing looks.

"Hi," the tall leggy blond said as they moved even closer to her and her friend.

"Hi," Warrick returned, unable to muster up anything more complicated than that.

"Do you ladies wanna join us? We're going to find another bar." Nick asked rather slowly. The alcohol made him speak slower, and further accentuated his Texan accent. Unlike Warrick he was still capable of forming complete sentences, however slowly they came out.

"Sure." The two women nodded as the men downed the last drops of their beer as they led the two women outside.

----------------------

"Is everyone still sure they want to be a part of this?" He asked as the hours continued to count down. He knew what was going to happen was a little cruel, and they might get into trouble from more than a few people. Catherine, Sara, and a few other police officers nodded. They'd already helped organize it all, why would they want to abandon Greg now? "Okay..." He trailed off as he began to run through the plan once more. He couldn't help but feel high and mighty as he spoke to them, and began to wonder if Grissom felt anything like this when he handed them assignments and told them what to do. _Probably not…_

Assured that everyone knew their role in his revenge, they all went back to their usual work areas, and continued to wait for the final signal. Greg, Sara and Catherine waited in the break room, trying desperately to sustain a single thread of patience, though they were all losing that battle. Greg looked down at his phone as he received a message which simply read, 'Give 'em hell kid!' He smiled. They all looked up as Grissom entered the room.

"Catherine, Sara, a possible DB at the Desert Horizon Motor Inn." He said as he looked between them. They both stood, each had a remarkably large smile on their face. He'd never seen either of them so happy to have a case. Greg jumped from his seat.

"Can I go with them? I mean, I'm not doing anything here, and I could probably be of some use out there with..." He rambled, as Grissom interrupted him.

"Fine, go." Grissom said as he watched the three of them quickly leave his sight. He frowned.

----------------------

Brass crossed the parking lot of the motor inn as the three CSI's arrived at the scene. Catherine and Sara brought out their kits as Greg followed behind them. He still wasn't quite used to being out in the field.

"Anonymous call, suspects were seen fleeing from the scene. Owners of the inn were concerned, possible DB inside." Brass quickly filled them in as they followed him towards the room. He signaled for them to wait as he had a quick word with the police officers who patiently awaited the orders to clear the room. Brass looked back at Catherine, who gave him a quick nod.

Brass began to count down with his fingers as the officers held up their weapons, ready to infiltrate the room. Sara handed Greg the camera, ready to photograph the scene. He moved a little closer to the action. He watched Brass' fingers as they continued to count down...Three...two...one...

----------------------

Warrick and Nick snapped awake as a loud bang echoed throughout the room. They were instantly blinded by the light, and disoriented by the sound of people yelling at them. Chaos ensued as they struggled to adjust to their surroundings. The light continued to blind them, preventing them from recognizing where they were, or what was going on. Nick's head pounded as the voice's further irritated his headache. The muffled voices soon began to make sense.

"Freeze!"

"Arm's in the air!"

"Get down on your knees!"

Figures in the doorway blocked the sunlight, allowing for the men to finally see what was happening around them. They both tried to put their hands in the air, but felt something pulling at their wrists, keeping the hands back behind their heads. Even more people filed into the room as random flashes of light began to blind them once again. Both of them still had no idea what was going on. Warrick looked at Nick, and then back above his head. His hands were hand cuffed to the bedpost, as were Nick's. He looked down to find himself completely naked, save for his boxer shorts, and his ankles were also cuffed to the end of the bed. The figures continued to shout orders at them, but they obviously couldn't comply. Their minds were racing. What the hell was going on? Where the hell were they? And what the hell had happened that night?

It was then that a man stood beside Nick, and ordered the men to remain silent. A strange and extremely awkward silence fell over the room as Nick tried to make out the face of the man beside him. He bent over Nick.

"What do we have here?" The man boomed before leaning in, his face becoming recognizable in the shadows. "Surprise!" He said with a grin.

Even more flashes blinded both men as their minds continued to race. Nick gaped in shock. It was Brass. Laughter erupted throughout the room as the other men poked fun at the compromising position the two men had been found in. Two men, members of the LVPD, stripped down to their tighty-whities, and handcuffed side-by-side to a bed in a seedy motor inn. It really didn't get much funnier than that.

"Alright boys, our work here is done." Brass announced as he followed the officers outside.

Warrick groaned as he tried to move in his restraints. They watched as the officers left, though three figures remained. Again flashes blinded them both as a figure stepped towards Warrick's side.

"Hello," Greg said innocently as he waved to the two men. His grin spread from ear to ear. This was priceless. Everyone would be talking about this for days, weeks, and months even! Office gossip alone would haunt the two men. But the photos! Oh what he could do with the photos...

"Greg..." Warrick scowled.

Greg took yet another photo of them in this compromising, yet overly funny situation. Catherine and Sara moved to Greg's side, both struggling to keep tears from falling as they laughed harder than they ever had before.

"You two?" Nick asked, looking like he had honestly been betrayed.

"Oh don't look so shocked. You guys had this coming." Sara said as she looked them up and down.

"Are you gonna unlock these things or what?" Warrick asked as he signaled towards the handcuffs.

"Well..." Catherine said as she feigned considering such a thing. "We could do that, or we could just leave you here for a while."

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea." Sara said as she nodded in agreement.

Greg handed the camera to Sara, who continued to take photos of the two men. He still couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He'd gotten them, and he'd gotten them good. The looks on their faces, the reaction of the cops, their reaction to the cops, it went better than he ever could've imagined. He'd gotten his sweet, sweet revenge, and was sure that these guys would never try anything on him again.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves? Hmm?" He asked, still grinning madly.

Both Warrick and Nick just shook their heads. They didn't see this coming. They'd never imagine that Greg would think of something like this, and actually pull it off. He'd caught them off guard, and they deserved to be in that situation.

"We got ourselves a truce?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Warrick and Nick replied in unison.

Greg nodded towards Catherine who had the keys in her possession. For a second she considered it all. They didn't need to be released at that moment. They could suffer for a while longer..."C'mon Cath..." Warrick began to plead. She chuckled as she crossed the room and began to unlock the handcuffs.

Sara watched as they both rubbed their wrists where the metal had dug into the skin. She took a few more photos, making sure she saved a few more shots for later. The men stood from the bed. They stretched their limbs and moved around, sore after being restrained in the same position for so long. Their hangovers hit them hard, but their minds were more occupied with finding their clothes. Greg, Sara and Catherine stood side by side as they watched the amusing scene further play out before them. Nick and Warrick searched the room for their clothes. They looked in every cupboard, drawer, and space they could find...but nothing.

"Look's like you're gonna have to go home minus your clothes boys." Catherine stated as they finally gave up, realizing that the women Greg had employed had stripped them down and taken their clothes with them.

The three of them went out to the parking lot, waiting for the boys to venture out in nothing but their underwear. Catherine and Greg got into the car as Sara waited to take photos of them emerging from the room. After getting the shots she'd wanted she quickly got into the passenger side of the car, as Catherine began to reverse out of the parking space. This caused Nick and Warrick to panic, as she began to drive towards the road. The two near naked men ran behind the car, throwing their arms into the air as they tried to get their colleagues to stop.

"Should we?" Catherine glanced over at Sara, whose smirk mimicked her own. Greg knew what they were thinking, and as amusing as it would be to have Warrick and Nick make their own way home like that, he just couldn't do it to them. Lucky this was his revenge, and not the girls, otherwise who knows what would've become of Nick and Warrick.

"Stop..." He said from the back seat, hoping that he wouldn't be letting them down.

"Okay..." Catherine sighed as she braked. She looked in the rear vision mirror as the two men got closer and closer to the car. They finally reached the back of the car, and made their way around to the side doors as Catherine pulled away once more.

"Hey!" They both yelled as Catherine and Sara laughed at them.

She stopped a few meters away, allowing for them to catch up once again. She was tempted to do it to them again, but resisted, allowing for them to safely get into the back seat. The ride back to the lab was in almost complete silence as they each thought about the event that had just taken place, each of them letting out a chuckle at the hilarity of the situation. Greg really couldn't be more proud. He looked at the men either side of him, both of which were still catching their breath from chasing the car. He smiled to himself, knowing that he'd easily beaten them at their own game. His tattoo was removable, but this, this was going to scar Nick and Warrick for the rest of their lives, and would easily be the most talked about topic at the lab for weeks, maybe even months to come. They'd regret ever doing such a thing to the one and only Greg Sanders.

_

* * *

_

So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Did it meet your expectations? Did it fall short? Too much? Too little? I'll stop with the questions now. Let me know/ **Britt**


End file.
